new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reimu Hakurei
"Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine, how much will you be donating?" Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Aura Manipulation: '''Living as a shrine maiden, Reimu has the ability to manipulate her own Aura at will, allowing others to sense Arcane, Hanshin, or her having no energy at all or from her attacks. * '''Flight: '''As a shrine maiden with a natural talent for the arcane, Reimu has the ability to fly. * '''Barrier Techniques: Reimu has shown great aptitude for barrier magics, preasumably due to her time as a shrine maiden. Among her techniques she is able to greatly strengthen them, draw in or push people away by attacks, or even cause them to explode. * Magical Aptitude: 'Reimu also shows great aptitude for the Arcane, though she does not know this herself, believing her power to be drawn from her duties as a shrine maiden. * '''Spell Cards: '''By focusing her energy into the seemingly infinite Ofudas she carries with her, she is able to dish out devistating attacks. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal": '''A barrage of her Ofudas that has the ability to seal away a targets energy temporarily. The more of her Ofudas that hit a target, the longer their energy is sealed. ''(8d20. Each Ofuda that hits deals a flat 1 Damage that can not be increased by any means. Each Ofuda that hits seals away abilities and energy for that many turns. If vs Defense, +1 to roll on hit. 3 cycle initial Cooldown, 10 cycle cooldown after use.)'' *'''Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier": '''A special form of her barrier magic that allows her to draw in attacks or repell them at will. ''(+4 Defense or +2 Counter on use, ignoring any Debuffs. 2 Cycle initial cooldown, 3 Cycle cooldown after use.)'' Stats: '''Buffs: *+4 Speed *+4 Offense *+3 Magic *-1 Damage taken from Hanshin Energy Debuffs: *-5 Defense *-3 Strength *24 HP *+1 Damage taken from Physical attacks Inventory: * Sealing needles (+1 Damage against Hanshin. limited 3 per encounter.) * Ofudas (Seemingly endless supply.) Character Backstory Reimu was an only child living in a city north of Tokyo, a small quiet life until the "Hero" Kamoshidaman had shown up. Though he had defeated many villans to help protect the city, his ego and selfish desire along with his lack of caring about how he went about his methods of doing so left quite a number of families ruined. Despite that however, his popularity as a hero increased dramatically, and went unquestioned for some time. When she had lost her parents due to one of Kamoshidaman's attacks, she was left homeless. She was later adopted by Kyouhei for a short time until she was deemed old enough to live on her own, since she was of a bloodline of shrine maidens. She now resides at the previous Yanagibayashi shrine, and due to her taking it over, as effectively renamed it to her name. Storyline: Fun facts/Trivia * Due to the events that took place in "Kamo City", Reimu has a strong dislike for flashy heros to the point she would even refuse to help most other heros. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 2